Two Souls Meet
by sdgirl1989
Summary: What will happen if Buffy and Angel both are vampires? Angel sees a blonde woman walking around which is Buffy and have seen her many times but doesn’t know who she is. But he doesn’t know that she has a soul like him. What will happen if these two talked
1. The Day Buffy Got Turned

Two Souls Meet

By:lpfano62

Summary: What will happen if Buffy and Angel both are vampires? Angel sees a blonde woman walking around which is Buffy and have seen her many times but doesn't know who she is. But he doesn't know that she has a soul like him. What will happen if these two talked to each other? Read and find out.

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whesdon.

Couples: A/B of course W/O, X/A, C/D

* * *

Buffy was only 20 years old when she was turned. She was looking for her dog since her sister Dawn accidentally let there dog out and it ran off. 

While she was looking for her dog until she heard someone fallowing her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. She started walking again while calling for her dog. Just than she heard the sound again. So she called out," Is there anybody there!"

There was no answer so she jut kept on walking and calling for her dog. Than out of nowhere a guy appeared right in front of her and surprised her.

He says," Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to scare you. Besides what a pretty girl like you doing out so late anyways? Don't you know it's dangerous out her at night?"

"I'm looking for my dog and if I don't find her I'll get in trouble. And my parents are going to be mad," She said," And I know it's dangerous. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No I don't think you're stupid," He said," I can help you if you like"

"Thank you," Buffy said," By the way my name is Buffy. What's yours?"

"My name is Patrick," Patrick said

"So what does your dog look like?" Patrick asked

"She's tan with a little black in the color," Buffy said describing her dog

"Oh! I think something tan moved over there," Patrick said pointing at a bush. Buffy started towards the bush very slowly while Patrick stayed in one spot while his face shifted and than he started to walk towards her slowly and with out her knowing he bit her on the neck. After he drank enough he made her drink from him. He picked her up and brought her to a place where she can be found and than left to wait until she rises.

Back at her house where her sister Dawn started to go crazy with worry. Just than there parents just got home.

"Dawnie where home!" They said when they seen Dawn in the living room "Where's your sister?"

"She went to go and look for Queeny. Since I accidentally let her out," Dawn said with a little worried look on her face.

"How long has she been out for?" Their mother asked

"About a couple of hours," Dawn said

"We'll do a search to try and find her. Don't worry sweetie," Their father said

The search went on for hours until they found her in a dark ally near her home like 10 miles away.

They had the funeral the next day. When it hit night she rose as Patrick was sitting on her gravestone waiting for her to rise.

"It took you long enough," Patrick said as Buffy was getting out of the ground.

"What happened?" Buffy asked confused getting out of her grave

"You became a vampire like me that's what happened?" Patrick said still sitting on her gravestone

"A what?" Buffy asked looking at him

"A vampire. Now drink," Patrick said throwing a human at her.

"I-I can't," Buffy said backing away from him

"Why can't you?" Patrick asked," You're a vampire. That's what you . . ." He said but than it registered to him

"No!" Buffy yelled

"You have a soul. SHIT!" Patrick said

"I'm hungry but I can't do it and I won't," Buffy said

"Hold on," Patrick said as he got a cup and put his (Ground keeper's) blood in it and Buffy drank it like she was a starved woman. Patrick teaches her the ropes as a vampire just some of it she won't do.

At the same time Buffy was changed Liam (Angel) was changed somewhere in Galway.

* * *

a/c please review more on the way 


	2. Liam Angel got turned

"We'll be back when we've found a bit more cash money! Keep the girls warm!" Liam yelled as he was drunk after he got thrown out a pub.

The Tavern Proprietor slams the door shut, and Liam pounds on it a couple of times.

(Moans) "Let's go," Liam's friend moans

Liam staggers back over to him and puts his arm around him. They begin to walk with a definite sway in their step.

"Come on. We'll sneak in and take some of me father's silver. He'll never miss it. He eats with his hands, the pig," Liam said

His friend is too drunk to go on, and faints dead away, falling out of Liam's arm to the pavement. Liam looks down at him.

"Ah. Why don't you rest right here," Liam says

He takes a look around and spots a noble lady in a fancy period dress standing in an alley beyond an archway. The woman gives a slight backwards glance to be sure she has his attention, and starts to walk further into the alley, disappearing around a corner from Liam's view. He fallows her.

The woman continues her slow pace and looks up when Liam comes through the archway and begins to speak. As she is faced away.

"So, I'd ask myself . . . What's a lady of your station doing alone in an alley with the reputation that this one has?" Liam says

"Maybe she's lonely," Darla said still facing away from him

"In that case, I'd offer myself as escort to protect you from harm and to while away the dull hours," Liam said

"You're very gracious," Darla said

"Hm. It's often been said," Liam said

"Are you certain you're up to the challenge?" Darla said turning around to face him.

"Milady, you'll find out that with the exception of an honest day's work, There's no challenge I'm not prepared to face," Liam says approaches her

He stops in front of her and look into her eyes.

"Oh . . . But you're a pretty thing. Where are you from?" Liam said

"Around. Everywhere," Darla said while smiling

"I never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world, but . . .," Liam said while trailing off

"I could show you," Darla said smiling

"Could you, then?" Liam asked

"Things you've never seen, never even heard of," Darla said

"Sounds exciting," Liam said

"It is. And frightening," Darla said

"I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world," Liam said

"Close your eyes," Darla said while doing the same thing.

Liam follows her example. She puts her hand on his shoulder, and than she wamps out. She smiles as she bites him. He can't keep steady so he falls to his knees. Darla let's go as she lifts her hand to her chest as she draws blood and than pulls Liam's head to make him drink.

And now Angelus is born.

* * *

a/c please review more on the way


	3. Angelus gets his soul

Angelus fed off a Gypsy princess. The Gypsy tribe went after him and gave him his soul back. There was no clause to it.

After getting his soul he went to Darla for help. But that ended bad since she want him to take a baby's life but he said no while Darla broke a chair lag and said," GET OUT!"

So he jumped out the window with the baby in his arm. Right there and he seen her as he was walking. Her long blonde hair with her light blue old fashion dress. He held the baby and brought it to a place where a good family can take care of it.

After he did that he didn't know where he can go. And all he can think about was the blonde. He tried to find a place to go but he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened and that blonde that was so pretty.

Than his thoughts went back to Darla. Why couldn't she help him? After making me. Why? Was it because of me not wanting to kill the baby? Probably. She gave me a chance and it never work so I'm on my own now.

In 98 years later Angel is living in an alley trying to survive on rats, mice, or anything he can find. When a guy appears and says," You look like you need help with the rat."

'What do you want?" Angel asked," You're not human what I can tell?"

"Neither are you?" The guy said that dresses funny

"What do you want?" Angel asked again

"I want to give you an opportunity to get out of this dump," the demon said

"What is it?" Angel asked

"Well we are going to put with somebody and you will fight for the good," The demon said

"What do you mean by me? And I'm a vampire I am suppose to be evil. And who the hell are you?" Angel said

"Oh sorry. I'm Whistler and let's take a walk to talk about this," Whistler said while Angel just nodded

"Well you'll be working for the powers that be and I'm a demon and I'm helping the good," Whistler said," Don't worry the person that your working with is a vampire like you"

"Where is this vampire that I'm working with?" Angel asked," Do I decide if I want to work with this person or not?"

"You can meet her if you like just fallow me," Whistler said

"Fine," Angel said," But I want to see her first before meeting her"

"Fine," Whistler said while walking down the block in a store at the corner where she was. Than he turned around and told him to look in the store window to see her. When he looked through the window he seen the same blonde that he seen that day when he saved that baby. But this time she was just standing there waiting for her blood.

"Fine I'll take the job, but I'll meet her when I'm all cleaned up," Angel said

"Fine. Jeez she must have had an influence on you to get you worked up like that," Whistler said

"I wanna learn from you," Angel said

"Alright," Whistler said as Angel looked back to see her still waiting

"But I don't want to dress like you," Angel said turning her head back to Whistler

"So I guess I'll be showing you around and the ropes to fighting since you lost your touch," Whistler said

"I guess so," Angel said

The next day Angel and Whistler goes shopping well its night you know. They set Angel up by the hellmouth.

"I thought my partner is going to be coming here," Angel said

"She got caught up with evil. But she will be here later so she hopes to see you here around midnight tomorrow since she wants to get settled into her home once she gets here in town," Whistler said

"Okay," Angel said," Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Nope," Whistler said," Have to deal with something else for the P.T.B."

"Oh okay," Angel said," I'm heading home. Bye"

"Bye," Whistler said as Angel walked away

* * *

a/c please review more on the way 


	4. We Finally Meet

Angel was getting ready to meet her. He thought to himself I finally get to meet her. I wonder what she thinks of me. Don't worry about that except for the job I just got.

He walked over to the dinner he had to meet her. He sat in a dark corner were he told Whistler to tell her to go. He waited 20 minutes before she walked through the door. She walked over to the corner where Whistler told her to and stood in front of him.

"Hi," Angel said looking at her

"Hi, so you're my partner," She said

"I'm Angel and you," Angel said," Oh! Sorry. Please sit"

"Buffy," Buffy said and sat down

"Nice to meet you," Angel said looking at her," So you're a vampire"

"Yeah and so are you. I heard you got a soul," Buffy said," So how did you get that soul of yours?"

"Well I-I killed a Gypsy Princess and her tribe cursed me with a soul," Angel said than asked," What about you? How did you get your soul? Or are you without a soul? And why are you doing this since you're a vampire?" (So you know they whisper on the whole deal with Vampire)

"I was created with it and I do it because my sire left me after 100 years because he couldn't deal with me anymore so I became a somebody," She said looking at him in the eyes

"If it helps I got kicked out by my sire like a piece of garbage," Angel said looking her back

"Okay off the personal questions now and onto main ones. You first because I know the routine," Buffy said changing subjects

"Are we going to meet every night to fight demons?" Angel asked

"I don't know lets just go with the flow with this whole partner thing," Buffy said looking at him

"Okay that sounds good to me," Angel said playing with his hands

"Are we going to train together?" Buffy asked as she looked around and thinking this man in front of her is so hot.

"Do you want to?" Angel asked looking at her

"It beats fighting all by yourself," Buffy said

"Okay," Angel said just than a waiter came up

"Excuse me. What can I get you?" The waiter asked while checking out Angel

"Water please," Angel said to the waiter

"Are you sure you don't want anything else sir?" The waiter asked while thinking I can give you something else that this place can't give you.

"No just water. What about you?" Angel asked Buffy

"Coffee please," Buffy said

"Thank you that will be all we need," Angel said

"Okay be back in a sec." The waiter said

"You do that," Buffy said sarcastically

"Where did that come from?" Angel asked when the waiter left

"It came from I need my coffee that's what," Buffy said," Since my routine has some much time up than sleep"

"Okay . . . What for?" Angel asked

"A big demon thing," Buffy said

"I'm your partner. Am I going to be a part of this," Angel said with a half smile

"I don't know are you going to go home and sleep or are you going to help?" Buffy asked

"Help you," Angel said after the waiter came back with their drinks.

Buffy looked up and said," Hope you didn't spit in my coffee." While she just turned and walked away "She spit in my drink," She said putting the cup down and putting the money next to it and got up "I'm going to 7 eleven to get my coffee" "You coming?" she asked Angel

"Yeah," Angel said

After getting her coffee. They went to the place they needed to go. They stopped in front of the place and Buffy handed a weapon to Angel.

"You ready?" Buffy asked

"Yeah,' Angel answered

"Let's go," Buffy said as they went into the place. But the place was deserted.

Buffy looked at the directions that Whistler gave her. She looked around again to see if this is the right place.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked

"I think he gave me the wrong date or wrong time," Buffy said looking back and forth from the paper to the place

"Well, shall we go home," Angel asked

"Nope, patrol sounds good," Buffy said

"Okay sounds good to me. Since I don't have anything else to do," Angel said looking at her

"Fine let's go," Buffy said looking back at him

They went to the graveyards to patrol. They caught a couple of vampires. While they were fighting they checked out each other skills out while fighting side by side. After Buffy offered to drive Angel home at the end of the fight.

"Okay thanks," Angel said

"So where do you live?" Buffy asked looking at the roads

"Over by the docks," Angel said

"Okay," Buffy said looking for where he lives "Here?"

"Yeah, Thanks see you tomorrow around . . .," Angel said

"Around 8:30 to 9pm," Buffy said

"Where?" Angel asked

"At Sunnydale Cemetery out in the front entrance," Buffy said

"Okay," Angel said," Bye see you later"

"Bye," Buffy said than left to go back to the place where Whistler told her to fight a demon and this time it was there.

* * *

a/c please review more on the way 


	5. What Darla Is Up To

"Where is my sweet sweet Angel," Darla said looking at Spike and Dru

"I don't know," Spike said

"Dru you must have an idea sweetie," Darla said to Dru who was playing with her doll.

"Ms. Edith says daddy is somewhere in a town called Sunnydale and he's not alone," Dru said playing with her doll. Than looking at Darla.

"Why do you care about that old poof anyway?" Spike said looking at Darla

"Because Spike I miss him," Darla said

"I miss daddy too," Dru said looking at Ms. Edith

"I know my sweet," Darla said putting her hand on Dru's face

"I-I h-hear Ms. E-Edith calling me," Dru says walking towards Ms. Edith

"What did she say Dru?" Spike asked

"Ms. Edith sees daddy with someone like me or us as in vampire. They are working for the good," Dru said leaning her head to Ms. Edith. "She also says she has a soul like daddy"

"You don't say," Spike said

"It seems we're going to Sunnydale," Darla said with a smile on her face "To deal with this BITCH that stole my vampire"

While this was happening Patrick (Buffy's sire) said to his two child's "We need to find Buffy"

"But why?" Chester asked

"Because I think she had enough of walking around on her own," Patrick said looking at his child

"Why did you leave her than?" Harmony said looking at her sire

"Because she got annoying," Patrick said looking at his other child

"Okay, so where do we look?" Chester said rolling his eyes

"Let's try the next town," Patrick said looking around L.A.

"Okay," Harmony said looking at Chester which put his arm around her.

"Now let's go and get my baby back," Patrick said walking to the car.

* * *

a/c please review more on the way 


	6. The feeling

* * *

"We need to go to Giles," Buffy said while they were patrolling and started to walk towards her car.

"Okay, and who's Giles?" Angel asked looking at her while she was getting into her car while Angel fallowed her same movement. As she turned on the car and began to drive.

"I met him one day while battling a demon. He helped me. Plus he's human which was scary since he should have staked me because of it. He helped me and that's how we became friend and he also helps me with anything that is bad," Buffy said looking at the road ahead.

"Okay," Angel said," He won't stake me. Right" Angel said with a little fear in his voice. As they arrived at some school.

"No, he won't since he trusts my judgments because he began to trust me. Since I was a demon helping him with a problem we slowly began a friendship because I fought for the good not the bad," Buffy said as she pulled up to the school.

"Why are we at a school?" Angel asked as he looked at the building in front of him.

"Because he works here," Buffy said as she got out of the car as Angel fallowed her lead.

When they walked in to the school Buffy leaded the way as Angel fallowed.

"So which part of the building does he work at?" Angel asked as he began to walk in step with Buffy. And thought I had a better view when I was trying to catch up to her.

"He works in the library," Buffy said stopping in front of the doors to look at him and though damn I would love to get in his pants. But than quickly push open the doors as she said," Hey Giles!" Only to find 9 people sitting around the table that was in the library.

They all turned their heads to see who decided to come to the library this late.

"May we help you?" Cordy asked in a nasty tone. Looking at the people that decided to interrupt her talking.

"Yeah, where's Giles?" Buffy said back to her in the same nasty tone that she used on her.

"Well he went to talk to the principle," Willow said in a polite voice to her.

"Yeah, and who are you? Never seen you around school," Xander said while checking her out which earned him a slap from his girlfriend who slapped him in the head.

"Just a friend of Giles. What's it to you?" Buffy said looking at him in disgust

"A student here," Xander said," Just like everyone else at this table here except for Wesley here" He said as he put his hand on his Wesley's shoulder.

"Nice to know people have respect," Buffy mumbled which made Angel chuckle

"And who are you?" Cordy asked Angel while she was checking him out

"None of your business," Angel said while giving Buffy a 'help me' type of look to try to make Cordy stop checking him out.

"Who are you people as in names wise?" Willow asked politely as Cordy got pissed off about the answer she got from the hottie that is right in front of her.

"Buffy and this is Angel," Buffy said to Willow nicely because she's the only one that didn't snap at her or checked her out.

"What about you? I mean what's your name?" Angel asked looking at her

"Cordelia also known as queen c and Cordy," Cordelia said looking at Angel again

"I'm Willow and this is oz my boyfriend. That's Xander and Anya is his girlfriend. You meet Wesley. That's " Pointing across from her "is Cordelia's boyfriend Doyle. And than you have Gunn and his girlfriend Fred," Willow said pointing and naming at the same time at each person she pointed at.

"Nice to meet you all," Buffy said and than turned her head a little and than said in a low voice "Not really" While Angel tried to hold in his chuckle.

"So why are you here cutie?" Cordy asked Angel as Buffy held back her rolling of her eyes so that no one will notice. Just than Giles walked in.

"Hey, Buffy," Giles says looking at Buffy once he comes in the library.

"Hey, this is Angel," Buffy said pointing to Angel as Angel held out his hand so Giles can shake it.

"Nice to meet you. Whoa and your hands are cold," Giles said than looked at Buffy. Than looked at gave Angel a glare.

"Can we talk alone," Buffy said not looking behind to see the strange face expressions that she know they had on their faces.

"Sure, come with me," Giles said while walking to his office. As Angel and Buffy walked in he closed the door right behind them so no one can hear what they are talking about.

"So what's up and what the hell is he?" Giles said looking at Buffy for an explanation.

"He's a vampire just like ma and he's my partner from the P.T.B." Buffy said looking at him.

"Oh, okay," Giles said," So why did you come here for?"

Just than she felt something very familiar. The feeling that she dreads the most.

"What's the matter?" Giles asks with concern.

"Nothing," Buffy says trying to shake the feeling off. And try to clear her head.

"Are you sure?" Angel asks with concern in his voice too.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Buffy said," Anyway like I was saying have you heard of anything new like new vamps in town or new gang of demons?" She asked as Giles and Angel still had concern on there faces.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Giles asked still looking at her

"Just asking," Buffy said looking around this time to see where this feeling is coming from, but can't find out where it's coming from.

"Are you sure your okay?" Angel asked still concern about her.

"Yeah, can you wait outside for a minute? So that I can talk to Giles," Buffy said looking at Angel as he just nods his head and left so that can talk.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Giles asked looking at her.

"He's here," Buffy said right off

"Who's here?" Giles asked looking after with even more concern. (He knows about Buffy's sire and what he did to her.)

"Patrick," Buffy said looking at Giles with a worried look on her face.

"How do you know?" Giles asked looking at her in the eyes

"I can feel him and he's near. If I was you I would get everyone out of here before he does something to them," Buffy says now with tears in her eyes.

"Okay,' Giles says as he opens the door to tell everyone to leave while Buffy whips away her tears. But she still has red eyes from the crying.

When they walked out everyone turned their heads towards them.

Giles says," Everyone go home"

"Why?" Xander asks looking at Giles

"Just go home. I'll see you all tomorrow," Giles says while everyone looked at Buffy with her red puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked Buffy with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said," Go home"

"Okay," Willow said as she and everyone else got their stuff and began to leave Buffy asked," Do you all have a ride?"

"Yeah," Everyone said and left after saying there goodbyes.

"Is he anywhere closer?" Giles asks as Angel gives him a weird look and turns towards Buffy to say something but she says," Every second he's getting closer"

"Who's he?" Angel asks them about who they are talking about

"Her sire," Giles said simply

"Oh, Okay," Angel said looking from Buffy to Giles. He watched as Buffy's face began to turn into a panic face.

'He's coming closer. HE'S COMING CLOSER!" Buffy began to yell in panic.

"Calm down Buffy just calm down," Giles said while looking at her and trying to make her sit. But she was to shaken to sit.

"I don't want to go back," Buffy kept on saying as she went into a break down

"Don't worry. You won't go back Buffy. I promise you," Angel said looking at her with even more concern than before.

"He's in the school. He's in the school," Buffy repeated over and over

"It's okay. Don't worry its okay," Giles said looking at her. Just than her sire walked in with 2 other people.

"Hey there sweetie did ya miss me," Patrick said to his child.

"No," Buffy said trying to hide her fear of him which was getting over powered by anger.

"You don't say," Patrick said looking at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"And who's the cutie and the old geezer?" Harmony asked checking out Angel and looking at Giles with disgust.

"None of your business," Buffy said giving her a dirty look.

"Now, now no being mean Buffy," Patrick said shaking his fingers at her. While Harmony just stuck out her tongue at her.

"You better tell us Buffy before we eat them," Chester said while Angel began to growl at him.

"Wow! He's like one of us," Harmony said looking at him "Did you do this Buffy cause you have a soul and all"

"Shut up Harmony!" Buffy said giving her another dirty look while her anger began to boil

"Now, now children must stop the fighting in front of these nice people," Patrick said looking at Harmony and Buffy to make sure they understand

"What do you want Patrick?" Buffy said through grinded her teeth while trying to hold in her anger.

"I want you to come home. I miss you," Patrick said looking at her with a sad face.

"Nope not going to happen. After you ditch me in the middle of the desert with no money or anything and now you want me to come home because you miss me. Hell no!" Buffy said to Patrick with a very pissed off attitude.

"So you choose this bastard over me," Patrick yelled while pointing at Angel.

"No, I have a job," Buffy said while Angel held in his anger towards her sire which by the way is about to boil over.

"And what's that? Being a slut," Patrick said with a growl in his voice towards her which made Angel boil over and attack her sire. Buffy pulled Angel off with his game face on after awhile while saying 'I work for the good now. I kill things like you'

"Over my dust," Patrick yelled while whipping blood from his mouth "You're coming with me"

"No I'm not," Buffy yelled right back as Angel growled again which this time Buffy held him back.

"Yes you are," Chester yelled this time which caused Angel to growl at him this time.

"No I'm not," Buffy yelled," Do you even know how long it's been since you ditched me?"

"Yeah, 5 years," Harmony yelled back at her

"No over a 100 years," Buffy said," You (She pointed at Patrick) left me in a desert to fry. So how did you know I was still alive when the sun was about to come up in about an half an hour until I would fry," Buffy said now with tears in her eyes

"Suck it up you baby," Harmony said while rolling her eyes while Angel growled at her this time.

"No, leave me alone and don't come looking for me again," Buffy said while having a very angry face on.

"Now, now . . .," Patrick began but was cut off by Buffy saying," No now, now and get the hell out or away from me," Buffy said while looking at him with a very pissed off look.

"Fine we will," Harmony said while all three walked out. While they were walking out Patrick thought I'll get you back my sweet don't worry I'll get you back.

Back in the library Buffy turned to Angel and held in the rest of her tears until she got home to let them and said," Let me drop you off so I can go home"

"Okay," Angel said now without his game face on and was concerned for her and than he turned to Giles and said," Bye and nice meeting you"

"Bye Giles," Buffy said and gave him a hug and than walked out to drive Angel home.

In the car Angel asks," Do you want to stay at my place so that you don't have to be alone tonight?"

"No. I just want to go home and sleep," Buffy said looking at the road while she was still holding in her tears.

"Are you sure? I would like it if you stayed at my place because of the condition your in," Angel said looking at her with concern on his face.

"Fine," Buffy says with defeat in her voice since she doesn't want to fight him cause she had enough of that that day.

They got to Angel's house well apartment. Angel says," You can have the bed and I'll get the couch. Okay"

"Okay," Buffy said like she out of it and than she burst out crying. Angel walked over to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. She began to calm down in his arms and than he said," let me get you a drink" while she sat on the couch.

"Here," Angel said handing her the cup of blood as she mumbled a thank you.

"Why don't you go to bed? Since you look so tired," Angel said as she just stayed on the couch. So Angel decides to pick her up and puts her on his bed. He takes of her shoes and than her jacket picks up the covers than puts her under them and said good night to her.

He left and went to the couch and got settled but than was stopped because Buffy walked out.

"What's the matter?" Angel asks as she just stands there. "Are you okay?" Angel asked like the 100th time that day and she shook her head no.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Buffy asked while Angel looked at her and thought to himself she's hot but I can't if she's like this. I won't take avenge of her.

"Please," She said with a pleading looking on her face.

"Fine," Angel said and brought her back into his room and made her get in first so that once she's asleep he can get out easier and go right back on the couch. Once she was in Angel hopped in next to her and she automatically cuddles up to him so he put his arm around her. As she was falling asleep Angel ended up falling asleep too.

While they were sleeping Darla, Spike, and Dru enter town to look for Angel.

* * *

a/c Since i have been hearing im not making it long enough here is this long enough i can try to make them this long if u want. Please review and mores on the way. 


	7. Guess who's in town

Darla, Spike, and Dru has entered into Sunnydale an hour before sunrise. And they had to get inside before they fry. So they see three people of there kind.

"Hey!" Darla yelled towards them

"What!" The head leader said turning his head towards them.

"You're a vampire. Right?" Darla asked the leader

"Yeah why?" The leader said back to her and looking at her too.

"Cause the sun is coming up and we need a place to stay until the sun goes down and than we're out of your hair," Darla said back as she pulled up near them since she's in a car.

"Fine," The leader said as he took a big breath and than said," Come with us and we'll show you where" As he hopped into the car to show them where they live well staying so they can stay with them.

"So you just got into town didn't you?" One of the people that was with the guy that was walking that was talking to Darla.

"Yes we did," Darla said than said," Where looking for my boy"

"So what are your names?" The leader asked as he said stop here and got out to go in the old factory fallowed by Darla and her crew as all 6 of them walked into the old factory Darla answered," Mine is Darla and this is Dru and Spike"

"What about you guys?" Spike asked as he found a spot to sit while Dru sat on his lap.

"I'm Patrick and this is Harmony and Chester," He said as he pointed at his children and than Dru began to cry

"What's the matter Dru?" Spike asked her and tried to sooth her. As Patrick and his children looked at her like she was crazy for crying for no reason.

"There there (Pointing at them) girl or whatever is hanging around my daddy," Dru said still crying her eyes out.

"What?" Chester said looking at her with a confused look on.

"There's another one to your group. Where is she?" Dru said turning her tears into anger.

"I don't know. How do you know there is another to our group?" Harmony asked as she looked at her like she should be killed because she knows there's another one to her group.

"She's physic that's why," Spike said as he still held her to try and calm her down.

"She's good isn't she because she was given a soul. Am I right?" Dru said looking at them

"Yes but we are trying to bring her back. Wait does your boy look tall, dark, and handsome," Harmony asked looking at them to see if she had his description right.

"Yeah," Darla said," Is he's hair and eyes brown?"

"Yeah. I think his on the good side as our vampire and I think their working together," Patrick said looking at them as they all began to think about this for awhile and than Dru broke the silence by hearing her doll Ms. Edith calling to her to tall her something.

"Dru baby. What is Ms. Edith telling you?" Spike asked Dru who had her doll to her ear to hear what she is saying.

"Ms. Edith says we should help them. Cause if we help them we could get daddy back and they can get their member back." Dru said looking at all them while she began to play with Ms. Edith.

"I think that is a good idea Ms. Edith," Darla said," We work together we will defiantly get them back"

"Sounds good to me," Chester said looking at his sire with a smile while she smiled back evilly

"We made our appearance a few minutes ago. Now you need to make your appearance," Patrick said looking at the other leader.

"That sounds like something I should do," Darla said," We'll start tomorrow night to show that we are in town"

"What should we do?" Spike asked looking at his sire's sire. (His sire is Angel so you know)

"We show him that we are in town and that we want him back," Darla said looking at Spike while Dru was still busy playing with her doll.

"Oh okay," Spike said looking at Dru playing with her doll than back at Darla.

The next day they really made there appearance known. By Dru running into Angel while he was with Buffy patrolling when Dru just ran up to him and yelled," DADDY!" while Buffy gave him a what - the – hell – is – going – on look.

"Dru get off the poof he's just not what he used to be," Spike said trying to get Dru away from him.

"Daddy isn't daddy anymore," Dru whined as she was held by Spike as she began to cry.

"Yeah the poof is not that crazy wanker he used to be anymore," Spike said still holding Dru.

"I want my daddy back," Dru whined

"So do I,' Darla said coming out of the shadows

"Well I'm not him anymore. So get over it," Angel said getting really annoyed at Darla and Spike and Dru well mainly all of them.

"The poof has lost it," Spike says holding Dru as she whined more in his arms.

"No I haven't Spike," Angel growled at his child as he separated from Dru and growled back at him.

"Who are you?" Darla said stalking towards her little by little while growling at her cause she is around her boy.

"None of your business," Buffy said looking at her in a pissed off way and thinking is this like meet the sire's week.

"It is if you are hanging around my boy," Darla said looking at her like she is about to rip off her head.

"Well you know I still won't tell you," Buffy said with a smile which made Darla even more pissed and was about to attack her when Angel decided to break up the tension that Buffy and Darla made.

"Darla why are you here?" Angel asked breaking the tension between them.

"Just here to get my boy back since I miss him," Darla says walking towards him while putting her arms around him.

"Well I don't miss you," Angel says while moving her arms away from himself "Now get the hell away from me" Angel said while growling at him.

"Fine," Darla said as Dru started to whine again even more as she went back in Spikes arms.

"And take Dru and Spike with you," Angel said as they began to walk away when Darla stopped and said," I will get you back" then growled at Buffy when she said," And that's what my sire said to me before he left"

"Well he might be right," Darla said walking away from them without anything else to say to them.

"Okay what was that?" Buffy asked Angel whole was standing next to her.

"The same thing that happened to you yesterday," Angel said looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Buffy said than asked," Why? I'm supposed to ask you that not the other way around." Buffy said looking at him in the eyes.

"Just asking and I'm fine," Angel said looking her back into her eyes and than asked," Should we continue patrolling?"

"Yeah we should but I think we should go to Giles to find out why both of our sires are in town," Buffy said looking around to make sure there are no demons anywhere near.

"We should go to Giles and worry about patrolling tomorrow," Angel said turning in the other direction to Buffy's car since they used it again since she slept at his place. So they hopped in Buffy's car and didn't talk to each other until they got to Giles to talk to Giles about what's going on.

"Giles! We have a problem!" Buffy yelled and didn't know that the people from yesterday were in the library.

"Hey," Willow said looking at them and said again," what are you doing here? To see Giles again?"

"Yeah where is he?" Buffy asked the red headed girl

"He'll be back. Why do you need him for cutie," Cordy said looking at Angel

"Here to talk to Giles and nothing that you need to know," Buffy said rolling her eyes at her.

"Well what's up your butt I'm just asking," Cordy said looking at her in a nasty way

"Just not in the mood okay," Buffy said looking around and than asked," When will he be back?"

"Soon," Oz said looking at her and said his simple speaking

"Okay," Buffy said and just than Giles walked in and Buffy turned around to see him walk in and Buffy said," Giles we need to talk. Oh and hey"

"Okay let's go in my office," Giles said turning towards his office fallowed by Buffy and Angel. After they were in the office Giles closed the behind them. "So what's up?"

"My sire is in town too," Angel said looking at Giles in the face.

"What does this mean Giles? Both of our sires are in town and what us (pointing at herself and Angel) both back" Buffy said looking at Giles

"What!" They heard from the closed door. All three of them turned their heads towards the sound and Giles opened the door to see that Xander was the one who said What!

"Why the hell were you spying on us," Buffy asked as Xander backed away from them and asked," What do you mean by Sire?"

Buffy just growled at him because he spied and Giles jumped in and said," They (Pointing at Buffy and Angel) are vampires. But they are good so they won't hurt you" And than Giles explained everything about Buffy and Angel and than he turned towards Buffy and Angel and said," They probably got the same idea about wanting you both back"

"Right and they happened to end up in Sunnydale at the same time or something like that," Buffy said and than looked at Angel to see if Angel got what she said.

"She has a point," Angel said looking at her and than back at Angel

"I think that maybe they want you two back for a reason," Willow said looking at them and than looked at them and than to Giles.

"I don't understand why?" Buffy said looking at Willow "They were the ones who kicked us out"

"Giles check if something is going down," Angel said," Maybe their an apocalypse is coming"

"Got it," Giles said as he got up and got his books and started to research and than said," You all should go home and relax. Buffy, Angel go find out things from Willy."

"Okay who's Willy?" Angel asked looking at Buffy as they were walking out

"An old friend that doesn't like when I come to visit," Buffy said while walking to her car as Angel followed and asked," How is he a friend if he doesn't like you?"

"Well he gives me information and he is really not my friend," Buffy said as she drove to Willy's bar.

* * *

a/c please review more on the way and next part will have the whole Willy deal. 


	8. The trouble begins

They pulled up to Willy's bar. They both walked in and once Willy seen Buffy he looked at her with fear in his eyes. Buffy turned her head towards Willy and she seen the fear in his eyes and she smiled inside that she could do that to him. So she began to walk towards him. While Angel just fallowed her. Once she was in front of him she said," Hey Willy. Anything new in town that you can tell me?"

"No, not that I know of why?" Willy said looking at her with fear written on his face.

"Something is going down and that your not telling me. Cause I can see it in your face," Buffy said to Willy how kept on looking at her with fear in his eyes. He knows how she is. If she doesn't get her answers she will kick his ass.

Than Buffy grabbed Willy by the back of his neck and slammed his head on the bar counter because he didn't answer her. Than she asked again," What's going down Willy that you're not telling me?" While Angel just looked on in amusement.

"I didn't hear anything," Willy said as Buffy again slammed Willy into the bar counter.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked him again to wait for his answer which he told her this time.

"I don't know all I know is that something big is coming," Willy said as Buffy let him go.

"Really and what is this big thing," Buffy asked while Willy looked at her and shook his shoulders. Like he didn't know what the big thing is.

"Are you sure you don't know what's the big thing is?" Buffy asked him one more time. And he just shook his head no. Than Buffy said," If your lying I will be back to kick your ass and I will hold it to you"

Than they both left to go and tell Giles what's going on. When they were driving to the library.

"So something big is coming this way," Angel asked looking at Buffy who was looking at the road.

"Yeah and I think Giles will need to look up this big event that is going to happen," Buffy said while pulling into the school parking lot.

"Okay," Angel said while walking side by side next to Buffy as they went to the library. When they hit the library Buffy walked into see Giles all into a book that he was reading about prophecies.

"Hey Giles! Where back!" Buffy said when she walked towards him and sitting in one of the chairs by him at the table.

"Hey, did you find anything from Willy?" Giles asked not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Yeah, just that something big is coming our way," Angel said sitting down across from Buffy and looking at Giles who was still into the book his is reading.

"Oh," Giles said still reading the book and just saying what ever comes out of his mind.

"Giles, GILES!" Buffy yelled trying to get his attention which he finally gave them and said," What!"

"Did u hear what we just said?" Buffy asked looking at him. Who finally picked up his head and shook it yes.

"Well than what did I say than well what Angel said?" Buffy asked looking at him and than he said," That something big is coming"

"Yeah, so in that book you are reading has anything about this big thing?" Buffy asked pointing at his book and he said," I think this thing I am reading has something to do with it."

"Well what does it say?" Angel asked looking at Giles who picked up the book and said," Well it says that the two souled ones will come across their sires"

"Well we knew that one. Anything else that it has on us," Buffy said pointing at her and Angel.

"I still reading it," Giles said than said," I think you should go home. The sun will be up soon and I don't think you two what to continue your lives as dust. I'll continue researching and I'll see you tomorrow and tell you more about this prophecy"

"Okay see you tomorrow than," Buffy said getting up while Angel fallowed her as Giles just went back to the book he was reading and she just heard a mumble from Giles that sounded like Okay whatever.

On the was out of the library Buffy looked at Angel and said," We have a problem" While Angel just chuckled and than said," Yeah we do"

"So I'm dropping you off at home?" Buffy asked Angel while he just nodded his yes. And than she asked," Am I picking you up tomorrow too?"

"Na I'll meet you here around 9 and after we'll go patrolling," Angel said and she just nodded her head while thinking I like driving you around its fun because your around me.

The next day around 8:49 pm Buffy walked into the library to find everyone she met before was in the library. There was no sign of Angel yet.

"Hey guys," Buffy said to everyone in the room. As everyone else said it back.

"Hey Buffy," Giles said as he came out of his office and than asked," Anything new with you?"

"Except that I found out that 6 people died yesterday while me and Angel were talking to you and Willy," Buffy said with files in her hands and handed them to him so he can check it out.

"Okay," He says checking out the files on the people that got attacked and than said," They were attacked by vampires that's what all the signs point to with each person"

"Yeah, I knew that," Buffy said looking at him as he studied the pictures. As everyone else looked at them and wondered what is going on.

"I think the prophecy is coming true," Giles said looking at all the details on the way they were killed.

"Giles did you find out more on this thing?" Buffy asked looking at him

"Yeah, but we already know about what I red," Giles said looking at her

"Okay," Buffy said and then he turned and walked back into his office to finish reading the book and go over his notes.

"Where's Angel?" Cordy asked after Giles left and looked at Buffy for the answer.

"Why do you care?" Xander asks as he looked at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm just wondering if he is coming," Cordy said and to him and than turned back to Buffy so that she can tell her were Angel is.

"I'm not sure," Buffy said trying her hardest to not roll her eyes at Cordy. Who was now getting on her nerves now.

"'What do you mean you don't know where he is? He is your partner," Cordy said now looking at her with the most pissed off look on her face.

"Drop it Cordy. She doesn't know where he is," Willow said looking at her and than back and Buffy with an I'm – so – sorry – look on her face.

"I'll be back later since I need to get some air," Buffy said as she was walking to the door and yelled," Giles call me if anything happens or if you need me!"

"Fine okay," Giles yelled back from his office.

"If your coming back bring food with you," Xander said before she walked out into the hallway. While Cordy and Anya hit him in the head for what he said.

After she left she ran right into Angel when she came out into the hallway.

"Sorry," Buffy said looking up to see Angel there.

"It's okay," Angel said and than asked," Where are you going?"

""Away from Cordy," Buffy said beginning to walk down the hall while Angel fallowed and than she said," Since she thinks I'm your keeper. Want to come with?"

"Sure why not. Got nothing else to do. So did you find out anything else about this prophecy?" Angel asked while smiling at her.

"Yeah that we already know. Plus there were 6 people that died yesterday that I found out." Buffy said now outside with Angel by her side.

"Oh!" Angel said looking at her

"Yeah, Giles is looking in on it. Plus I think it has just begun with the whole prophecy thing," Buffy said and than said," Now what shall we do while we wait?"

"What were you going to do?" Angel asked looking at her.

"Don't know. But one thing is that I was getting away from Cordy," Buffy answers as they began to walk threw the schoolyard while Angel began to chuckle "You laughing at me?" Buffy asked looking at him

"No I'm chuckling at you," Angel says while still chuckling "Sorry it's just funny"

"What's funny?" Buffy asked looking at him confused

"Sorry it's just the way your acting," Angel said while trying to not burst out laughing

"How am I acting?" Buffy asked looking at Angel trying to hold in his laugh.

"It's like you are trying to escape Cordy or something," Angel says now bursting out laughing.

"Well it is something I am trying to do but you make it sound like a bad thing," Buffy said," Besides you look good when you laugh. You need to laugh more often."

"Really and now your changing to subject," Angel said while Buffy just smiled at him "And you need to smile more often"

"Well look who's talking," Buffy said with a bigger smile on her face "Thanks"

"So what now?" Angel asked while standing in front of her while thinking I want to kiss those beautiful lips of hers so bad by the way she is smiling at me.

"I don't know. Go back to . . .," Buffy was saying but was cut off by Angel's lips on hers. The kiss began to deepen as Angel's tongue pushed past Buffy's lips to enter her mouth so his tongue can duel with her tongue which she granted access too. As the kiss began to deepen even more when Buffy's cell phone went off and they both groaned but pulled away anyways as Buffy fumbled to answer her phone. She finally answered and said," Hello"

"Hey Buffy we found something with the things that are happening and more information about it too," Giles said as he shuffled his papers.

"Okay we'll meet you in the library," Buffy said and they said goodbye to each other.

"So . . . What's going on?" Angel asked Buffy while they walked back to the school.

"He said he found out more about what's going on," Buffy said looking at him and than said," So what should we do about us?"

"I don't know maybe we should give each others a try," Angel said looking at her while they walked to the school.

"If you want to sure why not," Buffy said and than stopped and looked at him in the eyes and said," So when's the first date?"

Angel smiled while Buffy smiled back and said," How about tomorrow?'

"Sure," Buffy said while giving him a peck and began to walk again towards the library but this time holding each others hands. While they were walking holding hands Darla and Patrick where hidden behind some bushes watch them. When they seen them hold hands they got pissed and worked on another plan to get them back.

So they (Buffy and Angel) Walked to the library doors and they walked in to talk about what information Giles found.

* * *

a/c please review. more on the way 


	9. In the library

Buffy and Angel just came into the library when Giles came out with books and his notes in his hand and said," Good you're here"

"So what's up?" Buffy said while walking in with her holding Angel's hand.

"Come and sit down and I'll explain it," Giles said as Buffy and Angel went over to the steps and sat down and waited for Giles to begin with the explaining.

"So this is what I gathered," Giles said as he began. "We know that two souled vampires will work together. Also that their sire's will come into town and try to get them back. "

"Okay," Buffy said than asked," What are the parts that we don't know?"

"Well that something will happen that will either turn into good or bad it depends on the two souled ones. Sorry still rusty since I'm still translating the book about this prophecy," Giles said looking at everyone at the table and than back at Buffy and Angel who were sitting on the stairs.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Gunn said while Fred was sitting on his lap looking at him.

"I want you guys to research on this thing while Buffy and Angel are finding information from demons that are on the street," Giles said looking at everyone in the room. Than looked at Buffy and said," You know where I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah I think so," Buffy said than turned towards the group and asked," Willow would you like to come with me cause I think I might need your help with this"

"Sure," Willow said than asked," What for?"

"I need your help with something," Buffy said than looked at Giles to see if it's okay with him which he nodded his head to.

"Okay," Willow said than looked at Giles and said," I think if we are going to stay here for a long time so we (She pointed at here and everyone how lives with their parents) Should call home to tell them we are going to stay and study for a long time until we have to go home."

"Well call your homes and tell your parents. And tell them that you are studying at my place and give them my cell phone number," Buffy said looking at all of them and than said," It's 555-7239"

"Okay," Everyone said to Buffy as they one by one called their parents and told them that they are with their friend Buffy and they are studying.

After everyone called their parents Buffy, Angel, and Willow left to deal with finding out more information about the big thing that is coming.

"So where are we going?" Willow asked looking at Buffy who was the only one who knew where they were going.

"We are going to a club that demons interact with humans," Buffy said looking at Angel and Willow as they walked to her car.

"Oh!" Willow said as she hopped into Buffy's car. As Buffy and Angel hopped into the front seat of the car.

"So why do you need Willow than?" Angel asked looking at Buffy as he said that.

"Well we need her because she will be talking to the demons because they all know me. So Willow is going undercover to get information and so will you. I'll be a stand by just in case they do something bad to Willow because I know you can take care of yourself," Buffy said as she started the car and drove to the club that demons and humans interact.

When they were at the club Willow says," I don't think I can do this"

"Its okay I'll be really close by so don't worry," Buffy said as Angel looked at Willow and said," I'll make sure I'm right near you too"

"Are you sure?" Willow asked a little afraid but looked at there face to see if they are telling the truth and they were. Than her fear lessoned a little while Buffy said," I'm sure"

"Okay," Willow said as they walked into the club. Buffy seen someone she knows so she walked towards him.

"Hey, Lorne," Buffy said walking towards him as he turned his head to see Buffy walking towards him with a girl and a boy.

"Hey Buffy. Who are your friends," Lorne asked looking at Buffy's two friends and than back at Buffy.

"This is Willow and Angel," Buffy said to Lorne who shook Willow and Angel's hand

"So what brings you here?" Lorne asked looking at Buffy who was looking around than looked back at him when he asked her the question.

"I here to find out information about something big that is coming. Do you know what that is?" She asked looking at Lorne who said," Fallow me so I can talk to you"

So they were walking towards the back of the club to his office.

"So what do you know?" Buffy asked looking at Lorne as he closed the door.

"Sweet cakes you know the deal," Lorne said looking at Buffy who looked at him and said," I'm not going to sing for you but he can" Buffy said as she pushed Angel towards him.

"Hell no! I'm not singing," Angel said while Buffy pushed him towards Lorne as Lorne looked them and said," You both are going to sing"

"Why do they both have to sing and what will singing tell them?" Willow said looking at Lorne

"The singing will tell me what's coming and also going to become by their actions," Lorne said looking at Willow that said," I'll pick the song for you and you don't have to sing out where everyone is watching"

"Fine," Buffy said looking at Lorne who looked back to him.

"Does that mean that you guys don't need me?" Willow asked looking at Buffy who was sitting in one of Lorne's chairs.

"Yeah I guess so," Buffy said than said to her," Don't leave cause it's to dangerous at this time of night"

"Okay," Willow said sitting next to her in another chair.

"So what song are you making us singing?" Buffy asked pointing at her and Angel who was standing over by her chair.

"You are going to singing tilt ya head back by Nelly and Christina Aguilara," Lorne said looking at Buffy and Angel. (Sorry couldn't thing of a song and this song just popped in my head so don't bite off my head for it)

"Great," Buffy mumbled as Angel looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Fine lets begin than," Lorne said looking at them

"Fine," Buffy said as Angel just nodded his head yes but than said," I don't know the song"

"Well her are the lyrics and you sing Nelly's part," Lorne said looking at him and started the song as they began to sing.

Yeah, that's tight (uh)

Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)

Put some horns in it..woo! (that's right)

Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oooh oooh alright, ha)

Give her what she want, give her what she want uh repeat

Verse 1: Buffy

I see you lookin', uh

like what you see?

Boy, now don't be shy

and look at her face in opportunity

Angel (Buffy):

She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)

Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)

You stand there looking at me (at me)

I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)

You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

Buffy (Angel):

It's just so easy to see (to see)

You came here looking for me (but uh uh)

But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah

(You want me to)

Come here boy

I got a little something for ya

(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)

And I don't know (I don't know what it is but

I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah

yeah)

Chorus:

I need to daaaaaance

(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)

All night

(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

I need ya to daaaaaance

(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)

All night

(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

Verse 2: Angel

Now situations, girl

They often change

Sometimes for the good

Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?

Buffy (Angel):

He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right (oh babygirl)

He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right, OW!

Angel (Buffy):

You stand there looking at me (at me)

I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)

You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

Buffy (Angel):

It's just so easy to see (to see)

You came here looking for me (but uh uh)

But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah

(You want me to)

Come here boy

I got a little something for ya

(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)

And I don't know (I don't know what it is

but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah

yeah)

Chorus:

I need to daaaaaance

(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)

All night

(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

I need ya to daaaaaance

(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)

All night

(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

(Everybody says)

Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)

Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)

Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)

Hustle for me, yeah

Verse 3: Buffy

So, you got some nerve thinking you're so

I got a little bit of that

A little bit of this

A little bit of back

With a little bit of beep

Angel (Buffy):

You stand there looking at me (at me)

I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)

You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

Buffy (Angel):

It's just so easy to see (to see)

You came here looking for me (but uh uh)

But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime

(You want me to)

Come here boy

I got a little something for ya

(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)

And I don't know (I don't know what

it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah

yeah)

Chorus:

I need to daaaaaance

(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)

All night

(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

I need ya to daaaaaance

(Tilt ya head back, tilt ya head back)

All night

(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

Hey! (Give her what she want,

give her what she want uh) repeat 'til end

oooohooooh, oooh yea, ha!

Oh Nelly!

Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty baby

yeayeayeayeayeayea OH!

After they were done singing the song Lorne was in awe through the whole song.

So he turned towards them and said," You two make the greatest couple ever"

"Yeah and?" Buffy said looking at him while Willow was looking at them like they are perfect for each other. Plus she was thinking they should be together. But she doesn't know that they are going out now.

"And that you two should work together through this no matter what happens," Lorne said to Buffy and Angel.

"Anything else?" Angel asked this time looking at Lorne who turned his head towards him

"I'm not telling you anything else just that if you two work together and fight together. You two can beat this together," Lorne said looking at them both as they

"Well that helps," Buffy said looking at him than said," Thank you anyways" Buffy said and than gave Lorne a hug and Willow said," Nice to meet you" and Angel just shook his hand and left fallowing Buffy and Willow.

"So what do we do now?" Angel asked looking at them as they walked out of the club.

"We go back to the library to tell Giles about what's going on. But first are you hungry Willow?" Buffy asked while getting into the car and began to start up the car.

"Sure but should we bring back food for everyone else?" Willow asked while looking at Buffy as she drove to a drive through.

"What do you want? And hold on and let me see," Buffy said puling out her cell phone to call Giles about the food deal.

"Hello," Giles said through the phone

"Hey, um . . . so do you have food there?" Buffy asked looking at the drive through menu to what food they have

"Yeah donuts why?" Giles asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Okay and just asking," Buffy said than hanged up. She than turned around and asked," Do you want donuts or drive through food?"

"I don't know," Willow said as she looked at Buffy who was in the front seat.

"Drive through food it is. What do you want?" Buffy asked looking at Willow as someone came over the mike a phone.

"Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?" The person over the mike a phone said as Buffy looked at Willow and asked," What do you want?"

"Just a hamburger and fries," Willow said looking at Buffy who gave the guy the order. And when she got her food she handed it to her and than drove back to the library. Once they were there Willow said thank you as they walked into the library.

"Why are you saying thank you to Buffy?" Cordy said as she looked up to hear Willow say thank you

"Because I bought her dinner," Buffy said back to Cordy who just went back to what she was doing and ignore her.

"So what did you find out?" Giles asked Buffy who turned her head towards him once he talked

"Well let's see we (Pointing at her and Angel) need to work together and fight together to defeat this," Buffy said to Giles as he gave her a confused look.

"Lorne told me this and he red me and Angel with the whole deal," Buffy explained to his confused look than asked," Did you guys find anything else new about the big thing that is coming?"

"Nope not yet," Giles answered and than said," It's going to be an all nighter"

"Okay," Buffy said as she, Angel, and Willow grabbed a book to help them research on.

As they were doing the research the sires were up to making a big plan.

* * *

a/c please review more on the way and what Darla and Patrick is up to. 


End file.
